guilded_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Elovi Ilrune-Terris
Elovi Ilrune-Terris is a very high strung and rather gullible young woman. Elovi studies pyromancy, and primarily deals damage with her magic. She is politically minded, but in all of the wrong ways, swearing her alleigance to the repressive Astorian regime. Physical Appearance Elovi is a female human. She stands at an average height of 5'5" with a curvy, pear shaped build. She has wavy bright red hair that seems to get darker as it gets longer. She is rather pale, and has bright blue eyes. She is most often seen in Astorian pride colors, blue and purple, bearing the country's flag on a tabard on her dress. Personality Elovi, upon meeting her, is very very normal. She is mild mannered, not too loud, but not too quiet, and is generally easy to talk to. Working with her more closely will reveal that she is extremely high strung and is very easily scared. She is prone to crying, and does so very often. She always, for better or for worse, wears her emotions on her sleeve. Along with being highly emotional, Elovi is extremely easily duped. She often takes what other people say at face value without thinking twice about whether or not they are lying. This has gotten her into trouble on multiple occasions. Abilities Elovi is a strong pyromancer, dealing high amounts of damage from a long ways away from the target. Though she is easily bested in hand to hand combat, if she gets a chance to cast spells, she can char her opponents with just a few spells. Her magic has been shown to be unstable and destructive, but powerful in the past. Pre-Campaign History Childhood Not much is known about Elovi's childhood. All that is known is that she was born and raised in Astoria, and she indicated that she was without proper parental guidance, once to Atticus when discussing his daughter and once to Estel during the spa day. Regular Life Elovi worked as a member of the palace cooking staff before her sorcerous potential was brought to light. Sorcery Training Elovi has mentioned to Atticus that she is a member of an exclusive group of sorcerers being trained as a personal court to King Jenetheas II. Campaign History Prolouge: Guild Recruitment Elovi hasn't spoken much on her reasoning to be at the guild. She has said that it is temporary place for her to be as she goes about her journey to becoming a better solider. She has been accused of being there as a spy, but she has denied this. She got along very well for herself in the beginning, getting along well with her dorm mates, particularly with Haylen. She got good grades and held herself together for the most part, showing none of the emotional outbursts characteristic of her current behavior. Her interview with Preston seemed to hint at the fact that there was something that Elovi desperately wants to keep hidden. Elovi swore that she wouldn't allow her connections with Astoria to cause problems for the guild. This promise was later broken. Mission I: Grave Botany For the party's first mission, Interlude I: Nightmare Mission II: Draconic Heist Clearcoast Dryspring Interlude II: Political Intrigue Meeting of Kings Guild Master Training Spa Day Relationships The Party Haylen Scarlett Elovi considers Haylen a very close friend. She believes his presence to be calming, and enjoys the time they spend together, even if its in silence. Elovi sees Haylen as very strong, despite his meek demeanor. She sees him as a force to be reckoned with in battle, and someone who is able to push through the most terrifying of situations with a determination she only sees matched in Tantris. Though Elovi initially sought to get close to Haylen due to him reminding her very closely of a friend of hers from back home named Estia Duskwalker, Elovi now doesn't think of the two as similar people, and is glad to have Haylen, and Haylen specifically as her best friend. Atticus Caldwell Elovi was initially very put off by Atticus due to his being undead. For a long time she couldn't find a way to understand him, and that freaked her out. He was weird, gross, undead, and had an accent that she had never heard before. Atticus would later go on to be the person she trusts most in the party, and then later, the person she trusts most in her life as a whole. She saw the way he cared for the party, and acted as a leader in their mission in Clearcoast, and learning to see him as first an equal, and then someone to look up to as he showed patience and kindness to her and others. She learned to trust him completely when he helped and comforted her,even after an outburst of her magic hurt him. After discovering the war crimes of King Jenetheas II, Atticus was the first person she felt like she could speak to completely openly and honestly. When he declared that he would help and protect her even though she was essentially a walking political minefield, Elovi saw in him the fatherly guidance and kindness that she wanted for her whole life. She won't admit that to him yet, though. Estelmist Corali Elovi's relationship has been very hot and cold, and throughout all of it, all Elovi has wanted was to be Estel's friend. She initially saw it as a friendship of nessecity, as Estel is a member of her party, but gradually grew to appreciate her as a person, despite her thorny exterior. Elovi saw Estel a someone who was very loving and kind, but just didn't want to admit it. Elovi wanted to see more of that side of Estel Estel suddenly seemed to want to kill Elovi one day. After a run in with some legion members, Estel suddenly seemed to see Elovi as an active threat. Elovi hadn't a clue why, and she kept trying to press the issue, and become friends with Estel again, but Estel didn't seem interested. This culminated in their confrontation on the pirate ship at night, when Estel accuses Elovi of something vague that she doesn't understand. Elovi finally gives up on Estel and runs back into the room they were staying in. The next morning, though, Estel seemed to forgive, or at least tolerate Elovi. This made her very happy. Ever since, their relationship has slowly been improving again, with Elovi fully considering her a friend once more, and even saying that she wished she'd had the parental guidance that Estel was providing Icarus when she was growing up. Tantris Calypso Elovi, upon meeting Tantris, immediately saw him as a child that needed to be guided through surface life. It hadn't fully registered with her that Tantris was an adult at all, and she would often talk down to him unintentionally. As time went on, though, Elovi started to see herself in Tantris, sharing concerns about culture shock, and when it was called into question how much she truly knew about herself and her life, she developed a deep respect for Tantris. She respects his determination, and his drive to live a life that is truly his own, something she believes that she could never do. She also respects his indiscriminate kindness, and believes that he has a redeeming effect on people. She has also worried for him, ever since he declared that Elovi's life had more value than his own before jumping into a portal to another dimension. Elovi wants very badly for him to care for himself more, and will not hesitate to let him know this if she sees it fit. Percival Solanes Elovi was initially wary of Percy, not because he was from Aldeberan, but because she was from Astoria. She was worried that he would hate her, or even attempt to attack her because of her affiliation, even though she wasn't planning on revealing it (though she did speak of her Astorian heritage in front of him during the party's conversation with The Boss.) After seeing him extend his kindness to the thief who had attempted to rob her, she saw him as somewhat of a hero. She admired that he was willing to help someone who wronged the party, because they were in a position of vulnerability. Knowing that he had the knowledge of her affiliation, she asked him bluntly about the safety of the people in Aldeberan. When he reacted with kindness, Elovi was relieved, and respected his ability to stay kind to her despite the war crimes that have been committed by Astoria. She would love to be better friends with percy, and believes he will be a great addition to the party, even temporarily. Wyvernroost Guild Aegis of the Shifting Sands Elovi was initially terrified of Aegis. He seemed to have more information on her than she wanted him to, and was rather antagonistic about it. For a brief time, she was enraged with him due to his decision to invite Barakah to a meeting that Jenetheas had set up. After her training with Preston, though, she learned to respect him. She spoke to him concerning her loyalties, and when he treated her with kindness rather than the expected screaming, she, though still wary, sees him as worthy of his title as Guild Master, and someone she could trust more in the future. Preston Featheredfoot Elovi is equally terrified of and grateful for Preston. His name causes a pit to form in her stomach, but only because he was the one to show her the faults of her home. She believes she owes him greatly, but hates every second she spends around him, because he reminds her of all the mistakes shes made. The Genasi Sisters Elovi was confused by the Genasi sisters, and later grew to hate them due to their connection with Barakah. They were the first people who seemed to antagonize her due to her Astorian allegiance. She believed them to be supporters of an evil tyrant. She thought they weren't evil, but just blind to the mistakes of their ruler. After learning of Astoria's war crimes, she apologized to Pearl and Monsoon, and went on to have a nice moment with Pearl. She hopes to be good friends with the sisters one day. Astoria King Jenetheas Tindall II Elovi has showed a very deep admiration for Jenetheas in the past, both about him personally and about the way he ran his country. She expressed her loyalty to Astoria, and to him by extension. She hides this from most people, but Elovi has told Atticus that she and Jenetheas have been in a romantic relationship for four years. She has stated that he would say that 'she was easily broken' and that 'she needed to be kept in line' and other things of the nature. After finding out of his war crimes, she seems to hate him, but hasn't quite comprehended what he did. So to avoid confronting that in her mind, she spoke to Aegis, requesting that he ensure measures are taken to cut contact with him. Olyn Elovi sees Olyn as a friend, but doesn't understand him. She doesn't seem to try to, just sighing and shaking her head at his strange and sometimes suspicious behavior. Estia Duskwalker Elovi has mentioned in passing that she has a close friend named Estia that is very similar to Haylen. Serafin Terris Elovi has said that her mother is "alright." Kolinar Ilrune Elovi seems to resent her father. Other Gorvenal De Mowbray Elovi does not want to admit this to herself, but she finds Gorvenal extremely attractive. She goes against her better judgement by spending time with him on multiple occasions. She worries that, as an adviser to Barakah, he is speaking to her with bad intentions, but she enjoys the time they spend together, so she ignores those worries so she can feel less empty and lonely after everything she found out about her previous partner. Barakah Elovi initially hated Barakah due to his position as an enemy to Astoria, and later grew extremely fearful of him after his threat when they met at the guild. These feelings only bubbled more and more, and her hatred for him was at its peak after his behavior at the meeting. After her training with Preston, her hatred turned to confusion. She doesn't know how to feel about him as a political figure, and as a person he still terrifies her. Icarus Elovi has stated that she has had a somewhat similar family situation to Icarus. She doesn't interact with him often because she worries that she would be a bad influence. Zari Elovi is intrigued by Zari. She doesn't understand Zari, and her presence seemed to be making Estel's behavior more erratic and unpredictable, but Zari has shown kindness to the party.